story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
Little Akuma
Hi, my name is Elle and I am fourteen years old. I recently moved to a new neighborhood with my mom and dad. We just finished unpacking and I was pretty happy since I didn't have to sit around for who knows how long, and I ate as I sat in my dull kitchen, looking gazed as my mind went empty but then something else caught my mind''. Recently there has been reports talking about murders around town, people dying in their sleep, finding the victims mutilated, or having hearts attack because they were scared to death. I was kinda worried but I didn't think about it, I didn't want my day to go to waste thinking of it. I yawned and looked outside seeing it rain as I sighed, "I might as well as turn in for the night."'' I laid in bed and watched the ceiling, there was nothing there though, mom and dad were already asleep but I couldn't sleep. As I laid in the dark, I felt eyes on me but I looked around and saw nothing, this scared me so I quickly sat up and looked around mor''e. When I thought I was safe, I relaxed and fell asleep. As I closed my eyes I saw something, but I couldn't make it out as I drifted off to sleep. What happened next shocked me... I awoke, but instead of my bed I was on the ground, on a path to be exact. I stood up, and held my head as I had a bit of a headache so I looked down and all I saw was a black and red checkered walkway. I first stood there a bit, obs''erving my surroundings but then I looked forward and walked down the path, looking around, seeing many things, each side was different. One side was decorated with black and red checkers, heart shaped trees, and look like this has been here for years. I also noticed some clock gears, decorating the hedges and plants. I excepted to see the other side the same, but no, it was completely different. I was shocked to see this, but then again I had no clue what to except. The other side was black and white stripes, diamonds, it looked so new, but it confused me, one was new, the other was old. I came to a stop when the path split into two, one was black and red checkered going left and surrounded by a hedge wall, the right was black and white path going through a glass wall. I was tempted to go left but right seem more safer. I was about to go right when something stopped me. I froze and turned to see a l''ittle girl, her hair was messy and was brown but her bangs... were different. On the left was black and the right was white. She smiled and giggled as she looked at me with one red eye and one dull eye, her red eye had a cut going across her eye horizontally. I stared down at her as she had hold of my p'ants leg. She smiled at me and bounced a bit.' '"Hello there miss!" she said happily as she twirled in her checkered dress.' '''I smiled seeing how adorable it was. I crouched down to her height and my green eyes observed her a little. I couldn't help but chuckle as she bounced in her spot.' "Why hello there, what is your name l'ittle one?" I asked. She looked at me and hugged me while she said happily, "My name is Akuma! My mommy gave me that name! she said it represented what I'm truly am!" I smiled laughed as she did as well. I don't know why, but I couldn't help but do so. She tugged my arm and pointed to the path on the left. ''"Hey mister you should come with me!" she giggled as I looked down the path. "OK!" I didn't even realize I answered till I realized I was being dragged down the path by Akuma. She smiled brightly and giggled, I saw her wearing striped stockings and black flats. I kept looking straight ahead but gasped what I saw next. A table, sat there, done neatly and has cups of tea on it, as if it was a tea party. I went along with it and sat at the table, she gave me a cup of tea and I took a sip, It was delicious! I drunk more and smiled, and I felt like a small little girl. We continued on for a bit until she frowned, "Will you visit me again?" she asked as she tilted her head. I looked at her in confusion but I still answered happily so she wouldn't be sad. "Yes I will!" she smiled and I took one last sip before I black out. I awoke in bed and breathed heavily "What the.." I sat up and looked around seeing my room lit by my window showing the sun. I stood and went to eat. My mom and dad stared at me awkwardly as I ate with a smile. "Elle... are you ok?" My mother asked. normally I ain't a happy person but that dream...that dream changed me a bit. "Yes mom I'm ok!" I exclaimed happily and she lo'''oked scared..like I was crazy. My dad had a knife in hand, and he walked over "Elle are you sure?" I nodded and ate some more. They looked at each other very worried as I ate. I smiled widely and they instantly backed away. I wondered why they were like this, I yawned and went to my room and stared at my ceiling. I wondered why I was like this, I wondered why I scared my parents I DON'T KNOW WHY... b-but I breathed heavily and wipe the sweat off my face and sighed. I knew this was going to be great... JUST WONDERFUL! One night I was on the internet and decided to search Akuma on the internet and I gasped at what I saw, Akuma is a Japanese word and when I saw the definition, I froze. I could feel my mind going dark... Akuma means "Devil" in Japanese, S-she couldn't be I mean Akuma always had me... happy, but something did seem off. Everything seem to be getting darker, I-I mean the rabbits did look more old and weak as they looked at me with their.... rotten eyes. Akuma also seemed to aged more and more as everything seemed to die, I also saw some people... going to the white path and never returning. Everything became more and more dead , but then One day I decided, "Today I will go down that path!" I saw Akuma walking out of the red path and I quickly ran down the white path,. What I saw next scared me, as I quickly slowed down, I shook a bit as I saw... blood... everything rusty and everything was... dead. I saw bodies with no heads... I remember these bodies... were the people who were on the news killed recently. Fear filled my mind and my heart pounded rapidly and I breathed heavily as I ran more down the path. I saw an area for... executing and I shook as I saw a familiar figure...it was Akuma and she had a ax and she looked different, her hair was brown and still had the different color bangs but her hair was down to her waist as she had a hoodie on, big black and red checkers pattern as she wore gray shorts and also had black and white striped knee high socks as she wore black boots as well as she had a wide...crazy smile showing all her rows of sharp teeth as she walked forward holding a head and a bloody ax. "Ohhh, Elle I can't believe you had to see this." I backed up as she came closer..dropping the head on the ground as she charged at me and I jumped to the side. I quickly gasped and cough, hitting my chest against the hard, steel path. She came up behind me and give me a chesire smile, "I hope you have a wonderful nightmare." As she swung the ax down to me....I AWOKE with a gasp I coughed up a bit of blood. I felt my neck and gasped, I went to the mirror and saw a small cut going across my neck... it look like a blade... A blade... I backed away from the mirror and shook as a hand... A pale hand with blood on and a checkered sleeve... came and grabbed my neck as I heard, "I hope you had a wonderful nightmare." Category:Fantasy Category:Poetry